1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting method. More specifically, it relates to an automatic surgical lighting device and its lighting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the operation rooms of hospitals, the location to be operated on a patient is illuminated using surgical light. As shown in FIG. 1, many surgical lighting devices (10) are hanged, by means of several mechanic arms, on the ceiling, walls or frames inside of the hospital. These movable mechanical arms allow adjustment of the relative position of the surgical light to the patient. Usually, the surgical light is positioned behind the surgeon that the head of the surgeon is positioned between the surgical light and the operation spot. The quality of the surgical light affects deeply the result of the operation.
There are several important issues to be considered about the surgical light. First, the lighting field of the surgical light varies depending on the position of the patient. Usually, during the operation, the surgical light is above the heads of the medical staff that moves unsystematically and blocks the light. In the case of mouth surgical lighting, the upper, lower, left and right areas of the mouth all need to be in the lighting field and a single illuminating source can hardly light all part of the mouth. Thus, the position of the surgical light has to be changed constantly to allow perfect lighting of the target area. Furthermore, if the surgeon has to operate the surgical light manually, the cross infection among patients can occurred during operations. Moreover, it is bothersome for the surgeon to multitask. For example, when a dentist deals with hard tissue such as teeth, the shadowed spot of the teeth cannot be seen even with the lighting and the quality of the operation is affected.
Therefore, the present invention provides an automatic surgical lighting device and its method to solve the above-mentioned issues and the known problems.